This invention relates to re-usable containers, in particular containers having an open-ended body of the kind which are employed for transporting and storing food products.
Some basic food products in a liquid form, for example tomato paste or fruit pulp, are produced immediately after harvesting of the crop and are then transported in containers, sometimes over very great distances, to the factories where they are processed as ingredients of foodstuffs, for example tomato ketchup or jam.
The containers used have customarily been nonreturnable drums which are filled with the basic food products under aseptic conditions, and are discarded as scrap or need remaking after emptying at the factory.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide an open-ended container which is re-usable, which has a simple closure, and which can be cleaned easily after use and then transported back to the crop-growing region for refilling.